Timeline of Henry Danger
Below is the timeline of Henry Danger. While there are no specific dates mentioned in episodes (save for a select few), it will be implied the series' events began around the same year as the show premiered, the year being 2014. Also the ages of the show's characters is subject to debate. Pre-1900s 1709 *Captain Man travels back to this year to find a cure for Piper's illness called ox pox. 1970s 1979 *Jake Hart is born. Unknown *Siren Hart is born. (presumably 1978-79) *Schwoz Schwartz is born. (presumably 1970-71) *Trent Overunder is born. 1980s 1981 *Ray Manchester is born. 1989 *April 27 - Carl Manchester experiments molecular density on a sheet of glass at Glass Tech Industries during "Take your Kid to Work" day. His son Ray (then 8) accidentally falls victim to the densitizer and becomes indestructible. Unknown *Evelyn Velasco Hall is born. *Mary Gaperman is born. 1990s 1994 *May 30 - Heather Bogart is born. 1999 *Ray Manchester becomes the super hero Captain Man. Unknown *Drex is born. (presumably 1990, no later than 1992) *Mitch Bilsky is born. 2000s 2000 *Debbie Putch is born. 2001 *November 3 - Henry Hart is born. *Jasper Dunlop is born. *Charlotte Page is born. *Bianca is born. 2005 *August 31 - Piper Hart is born. 2007 *Drex becomes Captain Man's sidekick; however their alliance is short lived when Drex almost destroys his mentor and he is sent to jail, keeping his silence on knowing his mentor's secret identity. *September 19 - Heather Bogart begins her criminal career by breaking into a museum, her first crime. She would commit five more offenses before 2018. Unknown *Chloe Hartman is born. (presumably 2000-01) *Oliver Pook is born. (presumably 2000-01) *Sidney Birnbaum is born. (presumably 2000-01) *Paula Makiato is born. (presumably 2004-05) *Jana Tetrazini is born. (presumably 2004-05) 2010s 2014 *Henry Hart becomes Kid Danger, under the guise that he has a job at Junk N' Stuff. *The Toddler hatches a scheme to turn all the babies in Swellview into killer monsters. He also kidnaps Captain Man but he is defeated and not seen for a very long time by Captain Man's new sidekick Kid Danger. *The Phone Shark goes on a cellphone eating spree and destroys civilians' phones. He is defeated by Kid Danger. *Captain Man becomes temporarily destructible when Dr. Minyak's assistant Nurse Cohort uses a potion of Jolly Beetle tears on him. They escape when his plan is foiled. *Jasper dresses as Kid Danger for Halloween and is mistaken as the sidekick by petty thief Jeff. He is eventually rescued by Captain Man. 2015 *The heroic duo go on a mission to bring down a graffiti gang called the Wall Dogs. Kid Danger manages to get some information from one member. Seemingly betraying Captain Man, Kid Danger joins the gang to locate their leader Van Del's hideout and the ruse works perfectly, where Van Del and his gang are brought to justice. *Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort hide in a biker shop and lure Charlotte victim to Minyak's experiment. The heroes foil his plan and he and Nurse Cohort have their brains warped. *The Toddler resurfaces in Swellview Park nearly harming a playground of children. 2016 *February 4 - The Time Jerker is located in Swellview Clock Tower, along with his time machine. After a series of mishaps for Kid Danger going through time, the Time Jerker is eventually defeated and arrested moments later. *Captain Man and Kid Danger team up with Phoebe Thunderman to battle the supervillains who plot to destroy the heroes together. *An old ally turned enemy of Captain Man named Drex escapes from prison and exacts revenge on his mentor. Kid Danger defeats him, using his new super power super-speed. 2017 *Drex is freed from his frozen imprisonment and goes back in time to 1989 to rewrite history for Ray Manchester. He briefly becomes indestructible, but he is defeated by Captain Man and Kid Danger and sent back to the Cretaceous period, never to be seen again. 2018 Unknown dates *The Wall Dogs vandalize Ray Manchester's playhouse. It is unknown what date this takes place, because it is not made clear if Ray had his powers then or not. *In Caved In, Ray said he did not have a normal childhood due to his powers. What doesn't make sense is at the age he got his powers (8 years old), he had plenty of years behind him to have a normal childhood. *Jake and Siren Hart get married. *Between 2014-15, Evelyn Hall changed her last name from "Velasco" to "Hall", implying that she either got married or divorced in that span. She later gets engaged to a cameraman. *Carl Manchester may have been born either late 1940s or early 1950s. *Gooba Gooch may have been born either late 1950s or early 1960s. *While Schwoz attends college in 1989, he may have attended earlier, due to his unique intellect specializing in mechanics and animation. *Dentist Thomas James becomes Drill Finger. *Van Del becomes leader of the Wall Dogs. *Charlotte's Birthday. *Japser's Birthday. *Henry's Birthday. Category:Lists Category:Henry Danger